The Ending Wish
by Kagome18
Summary: A very well writen story. I think it's what fans have been waiting for in the Inu Yasha series! Enjoy!^_^


Chapter 1  
  
Inu Yasha has just finished a battle with a ruthless wolf demon and is limping painfully back to Kagome and the others.  
"Inu Yasha, I told you I could help! That was way to much for you to take on on your own!" Miroku scolded.  
"Well be my guest, you coulda' jumped in any time you wanted to, I wasn't stoppin' ya'!" Replied Inu Yasha with a growl. The two of them locked eyes and exchanged evil looks.  
"Ok this is no time for bickering, Inu Yasha, are you ok?! You're bleeding all over!" Kagome ran up to Inu Yasha with a look of worry on her face.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! Just lemme' rest a sec." Inu Yasha sat down on a log, then looked up and Kagome. He caught a look of sadness in her eyes. "Well I mean, you can do something to help, I don't really care."  
"Alright I'll go find some herbs for you." Her voice trailed off, and she still looked sad.  
"Hey wait up! I wanna come!" Shippo scurried off to accompany Kagome.  
The wind began to blow and birds flew overhead. The sun was brightly shining, it was a perfect day.  
"I wonder what Kagome looked so sad about." Inu Yasha mumbled. He sighed, " come to think of it, she was like this in the morning as well."  
Suddenly, a thought came flooding into his head, 'Kikyo' he thought. 'I wonder where she is.I miss-' His thought was cut off by Shippo calling his name.  
"Inu Yasha! Inu Yash! You wouldn't believe how close those herbs where! I think we have enough for all of your wounds!"  
Kagome followed shippo, a far away look had taken her face.  
"Kagome.are, are you ok?" Inu Yasha said  
"Huh?" Kagome seemed to draw her attention back to her friends, "Oh, yeah I'm fine, never better!" She forced a smile upon her face, " Here let me help you apply the herbs. Let me see you leg." She propped His leg on her knee, " Wow, Inu Yasha your hurt bad, are you sure you feel ok?"  
"Yes already! I'm fine, stop worryin' about me!"  
"Ok, I'm sorry!"  
"Inu Yasha, she's just trying to help you, no need to be cross." Sango suddenly seemed to appear, but everyone had accshaly just noticed her.  
"I agree with Sango," added Miroku, "but the sun will be setting in a few hours, so Sango, will you come with me to find shelter for the night."  
Sango hesitated.  
"Don't worry, I'll come with you and make sure he doesn't do anything." Shippo puffed his chest out and heroically walked forward. Every one laughed at the little fox except for Kagome. She smiled weakly and looked down. Inu Yasha glanced at her with surprise.  
"Meow meow!" Kilala cooed  
"Oh look! Kirara wants to come!" Shippo smiled.  
"Kagome, you better stay behind with Inu Yasha. He seems hurt and needs to rest awhile, don't worry we'll be back be for sun down." Miroku waved them goodbye and started walking with the others.  
Kagome sighed, louder then she wished to.  
"Ok Kagome, cut the crap, what's wrong with you? You're startin' to worry me."  
As if the words "your startin' to worry me," triggered a thought, tears came to her eyes.  
"Hey, Kagome. talk to me, what in the world is wrong??" Inu Yasha didn't bother to hind the concern in his voice.  
Kagome's eyes looked so warm and welcoming as if she wanted to believe something dear to her, but did not allow herself to. She got up to leave.  
"I'll be back in a little while, don't come looking for me." Her voice wavered as she tried to hold back tears. 'I don't want him to see me crying! I got to get out of here fast!' she thought to herself. She took one step to leave, but Inu Yasha seized her hand.  
"Let go!" She shook her hand franticly to reliece it from Inu Yasha's grip.  
"No." He said firmly. Kagome turned to face him. A single tear ran down her face. Without hesitation, Inu Yasha pulled her into him. Kagome didn't try to struggle; she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sob on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry!" Kagome said between sobs, "I didn't want you to half to see me crying, led-alone have me crying on you!"  
Inu Yasha rested his chin on her shoulder and hugged her closer to  
him. "It's alright," he whispered, "I don't mind." He could feel  
kagome begin to relax in his arms, "Just tell me what's the matter,  
maybe I can help." He pushed her away from him so he could see her  
face. Kagome's face was red and tear splotched, and her eyes continued  
to make tears. But yet the warmth in her eyes had increased.  
"I." she began, " I.can't.I'm sorry Inu Yasha, I just cant."  
"Bu, but I wanna help you!" Inu Yasha pleaded, " I don't wanna see you like this!"  
"I know," Kagome began, " Maybe some other time. Now isn't the right time yet."  
Inu Yasha noticed how open he had been when he had pulled her in, and whispered in her ear, and began to blush.  
Kagome smiled warmly as if to assure him, it was all right, he did nothing wrong. Then Kagome said something that made her eyes go cold. "Inu Yasha." She started slowly, "umm. do you know how Kikyo's doing?" Kagome blushed deep red and stared embarrassingly at the ground.  
"Kikyo." Inu Yasha repeated, " What brings her to mind?" He glanced at her.  
"Oh nothing, just wondering." Kagome answered quickie.  
"I'm not really sure. I'm not really sure where she is." Inu Yasha said. Kagome sniffled, "I'm sorry to bring her up.Oh!" Kagome said suddenly, " I'm sitting on your lap! I'm sorry I must be really heavy!" Kagome started to stand up when Inu Yasha's voice stopped her. "Your not that heavy, I mean, I don't really mind." He blushed and turned away. "Can I ask you something Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked slowly sitting back down on his lap, trying to avoid his glance, " Do you. do you still l-love K- kikyo?' Kagome spat out. Suddenly she new she had gone to far and felt very uneasy sitting on his lap.  
His eyes went dark, " Is that why you're sad?" He questioned, his voice gruff, " that's nothin' for you to know Kagome." He sounded annoyed.  
Kagome stood up abruptly and walked a few yards away, then turned back to Inu Yasha, "I'm so sorry, I don't know how to keep my fat mouth shut, it'd be best if I left you alone for awhile."  
Inu Yasha opened his mouth to comply but no words came out, his head hung down and he sat in silence as Kagome ran into the woods.  
'Is that why she's so sad? Because I'm still in love with Kikyo? It makes no sense, unless.' he thrush his head up and looked and the spot where Kagome had entered the woods.  
  
Mean while with Miroku and company, they have been walking for about an hour and a half now, and have come upon nothing.  
"I'm hungry!" Shippo wined. "Just be patient!" Miroku looked annoyed, " complaining gets you no where."  
"I wonder how Inu Yasha and Kagome are holding out." Sango cut in. she looked up and the sky. The wind passed through her hair and she closed her eyes feeling the pleasant air.  
"You look beautiful." Miroku gazed and Sango with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
Sango looked at him abruptly, "Don't start with that again." Sango stuck her nose in the air.  
"Yeah," Shippe agreed, " you've been flirting this whole walk! Cut it out already."  
"Shippo, maybe someday you'll understand the beauty of a women." He glanced at Sango.  
She began to growl with annoence.  
"You know, you're quite cute when you growl like that." Miroku said cheerfully.  
"Ok I've had enough!" Yelled Sango. WHAM! Before Miroku new it, he had a very large bump on his head.  
"Ouch! I'm sorry Sango!" Miroku Kneeled on the grown before her, hold his head in pain.  
"Well that's what you get when you get on my nerves!" Sango took a deep breath to clam herself.  
"Look!" Shippo yelled, pointing just ahead of them, "It looks like an abandon house!"  
"Oh that's wonderful! Shippo take Miroku and go get the others, I can't stand another minute of traveling with him! I'll get things set inside." Sango dashed away with Kilala to start preparing their house for the night.  
"Ok, come on Miroku, let's go get Kagome and Inu Yasha!"  
  
Mean while, Kagome had gone a way into the woods (about an hours way to be exact) and was just beginning to stop crying.  
"How can I be so stupid?" she said allowed, "I mean Inu Yasha is my friend.. I need to respect his privacy." She sighed, " Miroku and the others should be getting back soon, I should go to meet them." Whipping the last of the tears from her eyes she started to head back to Inu Yasha.  
When she got there, he was sleeping.  
'The battle with the wolf demon probably wore him out, Best I let him sleep' she thought, and silently went to sit beside him. Her eyes slid over to where the stubborn demon sat. "So peaceful," she said to herself, "and to think he's so tough." She smiled a little. "I know your not awake, but I'm sorry Inu Yasha, I never ment to barge into your business, I'm not having the best day today, forgive me. And you know, you're not so bad after all, you actually kinda.well actually really nice." Kagome looked up at the sky just in time to miss Inu Yasha smile.  
  
An hour passed and Miroku returned with shippo just as the sun was setting.  
"Kagome!" Shippo called and dashed over to her, " We found a place to stay!" The happy fox demon was jumping up and down.  
"Wow good job Shippo!" Kagome smiled, then looked around, "Hey where's Sango and Kilala? Nothing happened to them right?"  
"No, nothing happened," Miroku answered.  
As soon and Kagome looked up at him, she bursted out laughing, "You musta' Gottin Sango really mad Miroku!"  
The bump on Miroku's head was still there.  
All of Kagome's laughing made Inu Yasha lazily open his eyes.  
"Oh, your back." He stretched and yawned, "all right, I can walk now that I have my strength back, so lets go." Inu Yasha got up and Kagome followed.  
"So," Miroku began, "What did you two do while we where gone?" He asked with a sly look on his face.  
"Miroku you pervert!" Inu Yasha began to blush but immediately hid it, "And what did you and Sango do? huh huh? I bet you where flirtin' with her the whole way!"  
"Well." Miroku rubbed the bump on his head.  
Inu Yasha Glanced at it then took a second look, "HA HA HA, You musta' really pissed Sango off! I'm glad that kind of stuff doesn't happen to me!" he smile cunningly.  
"Sit boy!" Kagome said, her hands on her hips.  
Inu Yasha's necklace began to glow, causing him to fall over.  
"Spoke to soon, eh Inu Yasha?" Miroku grinned with satisfaction.  
"Why did you do that?!" Inu Yasha wined.  
"Because you and Miroku fight to much and it was really getting on my nerves." Kagome continued to follow Shippo and Miroku.  
At long last, the group of friends where all together.  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled with glee, " Thank God you came! Traveling with immature boys really gets to ya'!" she smiled and led them all inside.  
In the one room house, Sango had made a fire in the center of the room and had gotten some roots to eat.  
"Wow! This looks great Sango, thanks!" Kagome plopped herself down on a hay loft next to the fire, " Ah, this is the life, she said stretching out, "Well it's well into the night, so I'm going to bed." Announced Kagome to her friends, "Good night"  
The rest of them began to join her.  
  
Inu Yasha was still up a few hours later, staring into the fire. He yawned, ' Well why would Kagome be said if I still loved Kikyo.it's not like she likes me or any thing.' Inu Yasha sighed and looked up at the ceiling, ' man I'm still thinking about this!' then he played what Kagome had said earlier in his head, 'actually your kinda.well actually your really nice.' His eyes began to feel heavy, "Kagome." he murmured as he drifted off into sleep.  
Fog clouded Inu Yasha's vision, but it quickly started to clear. Someone's footsteps sounded behind him. He turned just in time to see the last few strands of black hair retreat behind a tree.  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He cried as he thrust his claws into the tree. The tree was sliced, and he slashed the person behind it. To his surprise, who he was behind the tree was none other the Kikyo!  
"Kikyo!" He cried.  
"Inu Yasha." She said trembling, " Die Inu Yasha!"  
Those words echoed in his head. The very words she had said 50 years ago when she shot him with an arrow,  
He began to run toward her as she readied an arrow on her bow. Without hesitation she let the arrow sore into his heart. Inu Yasha fell into Kikyo gasping for breather.  
"How could you." he said weakly. He looked up and found he was staring into the face of Kagome.  
Kagome's face was filled with an utter sadness as she nelt down and laid Inu Yasha on her lap.  
"Kagome.but how-" Kagome had put a finger to her lips for silence. She put her hand on the arrow, and with a warm, caring smile to Inu Yasha, attempted to pull the arrow out of his chest.  
"Ahh!" He cried in pain and opened his eyes. He was back in the one- roomed house. He sighed heavily and looked at where Kagome was sleeping, but she wasn't there.  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha whispered and dashed out of the house.  
He jumped from branch to branch of trees searching the grounds for that girl who was closer to his heart then he realized. Finally, he looked down and saw the soft black hair of Kagome. He hears her sigh a most saddening sigh. He decided watched her for a little while.  
"Oh Inu Yasha!" She cried, " If only you could be here now!" She looked up at the high canopy of trees and whispered, "I love you."  
Awestruck with a feeling he couldn't explain, Inu Yasha watched her with tenderness in his eyes. Kagome continued, " I might half to give you up." her eyes shimmered with tears, " but I cant.it would be impossible."  
A tear rolled down the face of the great dog demon, as he listened. He had the urge to go and join her but he was embarrassed to do so. Finally he called down to her, " Kagome." his voice full of tender longing. Kagome lifter her head and was shocked, but relived to see Inu Yasha, standing there, looking so noble.  
A smile broke across Kagome's face, " Yes, Inu Yasha?" She said eagerly.  
Inu Yasha jumped from the tree and landed in front of her. Taking her in his arms, he whispered, " I love you."  
A jolt of pleasure ran through Kagome as she heard the words she was longing to hear for so long come flowing out of Inu Yasha's lips.  
The space between their lips lessened and lessened until there was no space at all. A kiss, long and passionate was shared by the human and the half human, half demon. After their lips parted, Kagome looked into the bright yellow eyes of the man she loved so much, and a returning look from Inu Yasha made her feel secure.  
"Inu Yasha!" a familiar voice seemed to fill the forest with rage  
Inu Yasha looked over Kagome's shoulder. There, in the dim light of the moon, stood the priestess Kikyo. Inu Yasha pushed Kagome behind him and stood firm ready to face her. Her black hair blew in the breeze and he bowstring was tight with the weight of an arrow.  
"How could you!" she hissed, " You choose her, a mere girl, over me?"  
Inu Yasha froze and glanced back at Kagome. Sweat began to form on his forehead.  
"I can't believe I considered spending my life with a demon!" Kikyo cried.  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome whispered, " I don't want to loose you again.that's why I was crying earlier because Kikyo wanted to for herself! But I'm her reincarnation! So where basically the same person!" Kagome gasped, " She has a jewel shard in her! Inu Yasha, that's where the last jewel shard is!"  
Inu Yasha looked at Kikyo in disbelief. "What am I supposed to do? I.I love you both I cant hurt her or you!"  
Suddenly Kagome's face got bold and she stepped in front of Inu Yasha.  
"What are you doing?!" he cried, " She could shoot you at any minute!"  
Kagome continued walking towards Kikyo.  
"Come one more step closer and I'll shoot!" Kikyo threatened, pulling the arrow back even farther, but Kagome kept coming.  
Finally she was close enough to hug her, and she did.  
"Kikyo" said Kagome in a soothing voice, " Your dead, you know you are, Naraku killed you not Inu Yasha. He found out about your exchange of the jewel and shape shifted to fool you. Half of the soul you have now is mine, please rest in peace and go to the land of the dead."  
Kikyo seemed to relax in her arms the way she had done for Inu Yasha.  
"Inu.Yasha didn't kill me?" Kikyo sounded confused. "No." soothed Kagome, " It was a trick."  
The wind picked up and Kagome released Kikyo from her hug and stepped back. Kikyo's body was disengaging! Inu Yasha ran up to shield Kagome from the dust storm. Just as he was, the spirit of Kagome's that was inside Kikyo returned to its rightful owner. Kikyo was gone. Her soul could finally rest in peace. Inu Yasha was awestruck and sad. He grabbed Kagome and held her close. And in her ear he whispered, "Thank you." Kagome was surprised,  
"Why are you thanking me?"  
"Because you helped me decide what is right." He answered and started into her deep brown eyes.  
"What was right." She asked almost in a whisper.  
"Loving you." He answered  
The conversation was sealed with another kiss. Then suddenly Kagome jerked away. "What's wrong?" Inu Yasha seemed supriced. "The jewel shard!" Answered Kagome. Frantically, she searched the ground until she found the shard. " The last shard." She said in amassment. She touch the shard to the jewel, which hung on a necklace around her neck, and they became one. The Shikon no Tama had returned. The jewel was whole again. Inu Yasha snatched the jewel from Kagome's hands and held it to the sky. He closed his eyes. A blinding light flooded the forest. Kagome covered her eyes from the intensity and brightness, even took a few backward steps. When the light had faded Kagome rubbed her eyes and blinked wildly. There stood Inu Yasha. With hair of black, no longer silver and with eyes or brown, no longer yellow. His claws where gone, so where his dog ears, he didn't have his fangs any more. Kagome stood there in disbelief at what stood in front of her. Inu Yasha had used the Shikon no Tama to become a full human after he said he was going to become full demon. The feeling Kagome felt was unexplainable. She ran towards and through herself into his arms. "Oh, Inu Yasha!" She cried with joy, " I love you so much! Thank you!" she began to cry again, but not because she was afraid to loose him, but because she knew her would never leave her. "Now, " Inu Yasha said slowly, " We can be together.forever." They began walking, arm in arm, back to the one room house. Kagome lay on the hay pile was nervously, Inu Yasha lay beside her. She looked up at him, " Do you think we should wake the others and tell them?" Asked Kagome. "Naw, lets tell em' in the morning." Inu Yasha smiled at Kagome. She crawled closer to him so she could put her arms around him. Then they both feel into a deep, well-deserved sleep.  
  
The End 


End file.
